The invention relates to a pressure stabilizer assembly for installation in homes, trailers, and the like to minimize the chances of damage thereto as a result of low pressure atmospheric conditions existing during tornados. During a tornado, the atmospheric pressure drops significantly. If there is no free flow of air provided between the interior of a home, trailer, or the like and the atmosphere, the resultant pressure differential between the interior and exterior of the enclosure results in the enclosure "exploding".
In the past there have been a number of proposals for the equalization of air pressure between the interior and the exterior of a dwelling. Some of these proposals, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,493,655 and 1,575,144 take the form of ventilation providing means, allowing the equalization of air pressure under all conditions. While these devices may result in effective tornado protection if installed in sufficient quantities, they provide for no insulation of the interior of the dwelling from the exterior thereof, and provide for the entry of too much air to allow for effective heating or air-conditioning of the dwelling. Other proposals, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,453,777 and 3,521,546 have contemplated specially designed structures for the pressure-equalization of a dwelling during tornados. Such structures can be unpleasing aesthetically, however, difficult to install, and not entirely effective in preventing the entrance of atmospheric air under certain conditions.
According to the present invention, a pressure stabilizing assembly to protect a dwelling or other enclosure during low-pressure atmospheric conditions is provided that has the following advantages: It is easy to install, and is readily adaptable for installation in all types of enclosures, such as brick and frame homes, and trailers. It is relatively inexpensive to manufacture. It provides no aesthetically unpleasing appearance when viewed either from the interior or the exterior of the enclosure. It provides a relatively dead air space for good thermal insulation, while still operating properly during adverse pressure conditions. It presents the minimum opportunity for the entrance of wind from the exterior of the enclosure, and the minimum opportunity for the entrance of rain, snow, etc.
According to the present invention a chamber means is provided for installation into a wall of an enclosure, preferably adjacent an eave thereof. The chamber means includes two side walls, a top wall, a bottom wall having an opening therein, a solid exteriorly arranged end wall, and a permeable inner end wall allowing the passage of air from the interior of the enclosure into the chamber. Portions of the side, top, and bottom walls are mounted within the enclosure wall, and extend outwardly therefrom and are partially covered by an eave. The opening in the bottom wall is covered by a pivotal plate which is biased so that it normally closes said opening, but is movable to an open position to allow the passage of air from the interior of the enclosure to the exterior thereof under low pressure atmospheric conditions. Since the plate is located on the bottom portion of the chamber means, and since the whole chamber means is partially obscured by an eave, there is no aesthetically displeasing structure. Also, no wind or rain or the like is likely to impinge directly on the plate and seep through the opening thereof because it is arranged on the bottom of the chamber, and if any moisture does enter, it will tend to fall back downwardly through the opening.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved pressure stabilizing assembly for an enclosure. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from a detailed inspection of the invention, and from the appended claims.